


Close To You

by DreamerWorld



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Song Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerWorld/pseuds/DreamerWorld
Summary: Why do birds suddenly appear, every time you are near?Just like me, they long to be close to you.Why do stars fall down from the sky, every time you walk by?Just like me, they long to be close to you.♥
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Close To You

**Author's Note:**

> One day, I was struck by Akaashi's beauty and wondered how Bokuto felt if even I was stunned by Akaashi's beauty. So I thought of writing about how Bokuto felt when he first met Akaashi. Adding up the reasons why Bokuto wanted to be Fukurodani's Captain~ Here we have a whole fluffy story for BokuAka. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> *Tips: Turning on 'Close To You' by The Carpenters as you read may enhance reading effects~

Bokuto woke up for morning practice without having a clue that today would be the day his life changed. He jogged around the neighbourhood then hurried to school. His surroundings were still pitch black. Morning breezes rustled through his grey-white hair. The keys dangled at the side of his bag. Replaying the scene where he was entrusted by the captain and asked to come earlier than usual to get the gym ready to go, his chest buffed with pride. Apparently, being allotted to execute this task equals earning trust from the whole team. Although there was a possibility that this job was thrown into his hands for he lived close to school, Bokuto believed that his teammates looked up to him after all the hard work he put in. As he walked to school under the early morning sunlight, cherry blossom petals shattered on the ground. It was a new day for him. A new beginning.

Today was a special day for the team. The newly elected captain would officially accede to office, while only the best first-year students would be chosen amongst the number of people who applied for the club. The gym only expected a big crowd like this once every year – on the day that first-years apply for memberships.

Tokyo is a big city. More schools equivalent to stronger competitors. Fukurodani volleyball team was quite popular, locating in the Top Ten national high schools. It was already a battle to be in the club. The road was even more hectic for the newbies to be in the official line-up. _These new kids would have to fight with all their will_ , Bokuto thought.

Being a captain amounted to taking the responsibility and leading the team. That was something Bokuto never expected himself to be. Despite being praised for his abilities and skills as an Ace, he would not imagine himself undertaking the duty of a leader. Watching the new captain stepping on his throne, Bokuto shrugged his shoulder carefreely. He was fine sitting on his Ace throne. After a brief coronation for the new captain, first-year students walked in one by one and introduced themselves.

What was that just now? Bokuto was certain he witnessed an angel flying by. A first-year with dark short messy hair entered the gym. He glew up! What was all this aura around him? Sparkling, sparkling. Scalene triangle eyes radiated calm and composed energy. They were in the perfect gunmetal shade of blue. Those thin pupils met with Bokuto’s for a moment. The bells rang in his ears. His head echoed all the finest choir harmonised together. Suddenly, a song that Bokuto hadn’t listened for ages vibrating in mind.

_On the day that you were born the angels got together_

_And decided to create a dream come true_

_So, they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue_

He gasped utterly, holding close to his chest. But on the opposite, the other guy’s face was emotionless. What was this crazy feeling? Being a second-year, it would be ridiculous for him to feel the weights of the captain duty nor the pressure of the enlisting first-years. Then, why was he so anxious? His heart pounded like someone bouncing the ball against the wall repeatedly at the highest speed an athlete could reach. Feeling the loud thumps under his chest, he stood dumbfounded with his mind empty. He tried to recall the event happened just now. A mere eye-contact with an unfamiliar first-year student caused the heart attack. That was the only incident he could remember. Yet, that student showed little to no expression on his face. It was embarrassing for Bokuto to be the one who felt a rush of excitement throughout his body.

His body temperature was rising when he touched his own forehead to check. No, he couldn’t fall sick at this very moment. That would be bad. Fortunately, the heat quickly left him. Taking some time to calm himself down, Bokuto moved to the upper balcony. From there, together with his teammates, he could capture a wonderful view for the upcoming match. The first-year students fought for their spots in the team.

 _That blue-eyed kid played so well_ , Bokuto thought. A witty, brilliant setter. While tossing perfect balls for his team members, at the same time, he spent time observing and analysing. Although he only showed slightly exasperated expression a great majority of time, the fire of passion blazing in his eyes when they followed the ball sent Bokuto into a messy bundle of his own overspilled feelings. In Bokuto’s eyes, no one else was on court but that one setter and the ball.

He turned over and asked his teammate, “Hey, what is that pretty setter’s name again? I mean, the setter. Just the setter.”

“Akaashi Keiji, I think? Didn’t you pay attention when they introduced themselves, Bokuto?”

Of course, he didn’t. He was too busy silencing his noisy heartbeats.

“Akaashi Keiji.” Bokuto mumbled the name. It was such a beautiful name, just like its owner. He liked the way the name felt so right on his lips. Akaashi, Keiji. “And what junior high school was he in?”

“He said Mori Junior High as I remember.”

“Ah, Mori… It wasn’t a bad team, but they weren’t that significant either.” Bokuto subconsciously let out a soft sigh. It was such a waste that a talented setter got stuck up in just an ordinary team. “I guess he made the right decision to come here, then. His wings are cute tho.”

Bokuto uttered without thinking, leaving his teammate’s voice trailed off behind, “What wings?”

At the end, Akaashi Keiji and a few more were chosen. These results matched with Bokuto and his teammates’ prediction. The new first-year members’ qualifications must have surpassed those of their seniors when they were at the member selection match last year.

When the team was about to conclude the practice, a few more minutes were given so the members could get acquainted to the newbies. They were asked to individually introduce their reasons for choosing Fukurodani.

Without expressing any emotion, the messy hair blue-eyed setter stepped forward, “My name is Akaashi Keiji. I have played as Setter since junior high school. I received an offer from Fukurodani and was having a dilemma choosing between this academy and Suzumeoka. As a result, I picked this school after watching a Fukurodani’s match.” This time, surprisingly, his eyebrows furrowed. Drooping his shoulders, he spoke with a softer voice. “My team in junior high was adequately skilful, yet they weren’t that passionate for volleyball. When I played with them, they never put enough efforts in. After watching Fukurodani’s match, Bokuto-san’s enthusiasm stirred up the determination in me. I decided to enrol for Fukurodani with the desire to play volleyball with the most delightful fervidness together with the team. I want to toss for Bokuto-san!” He carried out a formally dramatic bow with his back almost squared up with his legs. This way, no one would recognise how fluttered he was. His cheeks were all red and it was not because of the fired-up match he just played. Akaashi came here with a desire. He would chase up his dreams until he caught up.

That was the first time Bokuto noticed Akaashi’s change in emotion. He did not show much of his feelings ever since he arrived. This time, as well. Despite adding a wrinkle of sincerity on his forehead, Akaashi’s face refused to paint any other status. As if showing any sign of how he was feeling would be fatal to his life. Thus, a slight change in his voice was enough to satisfy the listeners. It took a great deal of thoughts for the stiff and serious person to decorate his words with such variety of vocabulary. Bokuto was so touched, he started sobbing. He felt so proud hearing these words, knowing that he inspired someone. All these times, Bokuto worked hard to be the best without worrying about what others thought of him. He tried harder and harder each time. Now, knowing that someone joined the team for him, with the burning yearn to toss the most perfect balls for him, Bokuto was drowning in happiness.

♥

That evening, after finishing his homework, Bokuto made a call to his best friend. He couldn’t wait to let Kuroo know the magical events that happened today. Opening the window to enjoy the spring breezes, Bokuto’s platinum spiky hair quivered. The proud, affecting, tiny-bit-arrogant smile hadn’t left his face since this morning.

Finally, someone picked up.

“Oi! It took you too long to pick the call.” Lovingly, Bokuto nagged.

“Sorry, Bokuto. I just arrived at Kenma’s place. We left school late today since it was Kenma’s first day at the volleyball club. What’s up?”

“Oh, you’re with Kenma. Should I just hang up and leave you two alone?”

The mocking tone in Bokuto’s voice pissed Kuroo off. Kuroo was already angry that Kenma kicked him out straight away after he had sent Kenma home.

“Don’t mind that. I’m walking home right now. There must be something important if you call me like this. Just elaborate on it already.”

As expected from his best friend. Kuroo noticed even the slightest change in Bokuto’s voice.

Bokuto busted out the bubble of fear that had been flying above his head. His voice broke with the overwhelming emotions. “Kuroo… I think I’m brutally sick. It’s critical. I feel like I’m dying.”

Kuroo sensed the urge to sit down on a bench somewhere on the street. It was difficult for him to take in these words Bokuto were saying without losing his cool. He replied, adding a dash of humour, totally annoyed. “Don’t be silly, Bokuto. You can’t just die. You’re not even on top of your volleyball career yet.”

That hit Bokuto back to reality. He gasped for air, coming to realisation. If this were a sickness, he wouldn’t be spiking those powerful balls earlier, right? His volume went lower and lower. Kuroo noticed a giant worry in his tone.

“That’s right… I should live longer…”

“But why? What happened?”

Kuroo was expecting his best friend to whine about how his performance had gone downhill, or that his teammates bullied him for his special qualities, or once again, how he hadn’t found any perfect setter that was smart enough to help him upgrading his spikes. But here Bokuto was, slamming on Kuro’s face a thick book of all the reasons why he was on cloud nine all day today.

“My heart has been beating crazily the whole day. I even saw an angel! You can only see angel when you die, right? I could hear the music in my ears. You know that song called Close To You? My parents often turned it on when I was a kid. Don’t know how it just slipped into my mind right at that moment. No idea where that came from. His blue eyes. Heck. His blue eyes left me speechless. And then suddenly everyone else disappeared. There was only me and this angel left on court. He even said he went to Fukurodani for me. He said he looked up to me. He said he wanted to toss for me. Tell me, Kuroo, that’s what people say when you’re about to die, right? No one else in my team felt or saw the same thing I did. I was possessed or something. I’m so scared, Kuroo. You must save me!”

Kuroo didn’t see Bokuto’s reaction eyes-to-eyes. But he managed to imagine how Bokuto had been spreading his arms, waving his limbs, jumping up and down, noisily demonstrating all these ‘symptoms’ he had described as ‘death’.

“Relax, airhead, relax.”

“I CAN’T RELAX!” Bokuto screamed as he rolled around his room. The sudden flow of energy just ran down his spine and through his veins. Why would he be so agitated and excited talking about this embarrassing experience?

Kuroo busted out in laughter. “Oh, my dear friend. You’re just excited you got a fan for yourself. It’s the first time someone confessed their admiration to you, correct?”

Bokuto stayed silence for five seconds. What Kuroo said made sense! It was the first time someone came forth to tell him how much they admired him, that he inspired them. It was this feeling. It must have been this feeling! So, this was how you felt when you had a fan.

However, on the other hand, Kuroo had realised something that even Bokuto were unaware of. He smiled to himself. He didn’t know how to put it into words. And if Bokuto couldn’t acknowledge it himself, then it was useless for him to explain anyway.

From that day onwards, Bokuto was always seen at the gym with a big smile on his face. He had always been an easy-going and bright person, nevertheless. But he was happier than ever whenever Akaashi presented.

♥

Love is complicated, but it’s also simple. You simply love the person you have feelings for. At first, it may start from another emotion, such as admiration, friendship, partnership, then developed into a bigger love. Some people just fall in love at first sight. Some people just get struck by Cupid’s arrow and fall deeply without a warning.

Fukurodani volleyball team was having a feast celebrating their big win in the prefecture championship. Being as strong as they were, it seemed impossible to defeat them. The boys were eating and chit-chatting around, enjoying themselves. Spontaneously, one of them came up with a game idea and everyone was so elated to join in. Akaashi wasn’t so fond of the game but at the same time, he had no choice but to agree together with everyone else.

It was just a common truth or dare game. Sitting next to Bokuto who had been vividly cheerful, Akaashi’s spirits were lifted as well. They cheered with soft drinks and iced cold tea. When it came to Akaashi’s turn, he picked truth.

So many truth questions were asked right before his turn arrived, therefore, his teammates were puzzled of what to ask. With a quick thinking, Bokuto shot a question straight up. He had been wanting to ask all along.

“Akaashi, what is your ideal type?”

The attention from the team members shifted from Akaashi to Bokuto. Everyone was amazed. Since when did the Ace Bokuto become this sly? They expected terribly boring questions from Bokuto only to be surprised by an interesting one this time. With the elevated anticipation, the team stayed quiet to listen to Akaashi’s answer.

He got caught off guard. Akaashi was preparing himself to receive one of the weirdest questions in the list that he had created mentally. He would never believe that he was asked the most ordinary question, by the most extraordinary person. What was his ideal type? Oh dear, ideal type. An Ace who was this much taller than him, with powerful strikes, spiky platinum hair, looking much like an owl. Kind of dumb. Didn’t recognise his own feelings. This person’s love for volleyball encouraged him to find his own. Yes, he had found his love. Not only for the sport itself but also for the person who inspired him.

Months ago, Akaashi was invited to be an audience at match. It was coincidently Fukurodani’s match. Their skilful Ace was burning with passion. Every spike, every toss. His flaming eyes blazed up with the love for volleyball. Inspired by the fervour, once again, Akaashi fell for volleyball.

At the same time, a love spell was casted on him. Not only falling back into the sport, but he also walked home with a huge crush on that one Ace of Fukurodani. Even though he was a first-year highschooler, Bokuto indeed lived up to the role of an Ace. Throwing away his dilemma to pick another school, Akaashi chose Fukurodani without a second thought. After that day, Akaashi caught himself regularly wrote the name Bokuto Kotarou unknowingly whenever he zoned out. On his notebook, his sticky-note, his handbook, his jacket, and even his volleyball jersey. With the hope of playing volleyball together and getting closer to the Ace he loved and admired so much, Akaashi worked hard to be in the official line-up. All the hard work paid off once his beloved Ace praised him as a Setter. The Ace loved Akaashi’s tosses that were perfect for his speed and strength.

He would certainly get into troubles if he answered honestly. It wouldn’t be so easy to just blurt out a confession informing others in the team that he was having a big crush on Bokuto. Relationships within the team were not forbidden. Despite that, announcing to the team that he was having romantic feelings for Bokuto would change everything. His life, his studies, his club activities. His friendships, his relationships. Moreover, Akaashi wasn’t ready for Bokuto’s reaction. Losing Bokuto would be his biggest regret of all times.

Taking his time to drown into his overthinking mind, Akaashi only snapped back to reality after the team had moved on to the next member. They barracked him for frittering their time. Akaashi quietly knocked off his soft drink without thinking much. Bokuto acknowledged that untalkative-ness was one of Akaashi’s common traits. Even so, he noticed that Akaashi was acting abnormally.

“Agaashee, are you alright?”

“Hm?” Akaashi looked over to Bokuto with a faint smile. “I’m alright.” He was absolutely sparkling.

Staring into those deep blue eyes, Bokuto’s soul had found his heaven. Stunning, gorgeous. Beautiful.

“Bokuto! Are you even listening? It’s your turn.”

“Bokuto, you promised you would pick dare!”

“Go go pick dare!”

Yikes. He was too lost in Akaashi’s eyes to even be aware of his surroundings. Once again, he could only see Akaashi and no one else.

Akaashi turned away without allowing anyone to see his redden face. Bokuto was staring at him. That made him shy.

“Uh, yeah, I pick dare.” Bokuto shrugged. He embraced himself for the worst to come.

“I dare you to kiss the most beautiful person in the room.”

The newly inaugurated captain and other members discussed a plan when Bokuto wasn’t paying attention. They had noticed some ladies on the other table and wanted to tease Bokuto by making him go to them. Intentionally, they meant no harm. Knowing Bokuto, his reaction towards the embarrassment of this dare would be such an entertainment.

Akaashi was calmly drinking in his glass. Oppositely, he was boiling with anger inside. He was aware that such dare would be given. In fact, he was preparing to receive one himself. However, when it was Bokuto to do that exact dare, an unexpectedly eccentric jealousy ran through him. The irritation rushed through each of his veins. He panicked. Whom would Bokuto kiss? Whoever that was, Akaashi wanted to eliminate them.

Giving himself enough time to analyse the given quest, Bokuto had decided his response. He turned to his side and cupped Akaashi’s charming face onto his palms. Caressing the soft skin on his cheeks, Bokuto slowly leaned in and pressed a tender kiss on the plump pair of lips.

Striking the whole team with astonishment, Bokuto unconcernedly flashed a smile as soon as he pulled away. There was no word to describe Akaashi’s face at that moment. He was speechless, dumbfounded, shocked, pleased, fascinated, crazily in love, and embarrassed all at the same time.

After a few moments gathering back the senses of theirs that were broken by Bokuto’s carefree action, Fukurodani members tried to clear the peculiar atmosphere by moving on with the next person in line. But Bokuto interrupted them and expressed his desire to know Akaashi’s answer for his previous turn before they moved on.

Akaashi still hadn’t fully recovered from the unexpected lips locking with the person he had a huge crush on. He was panicking still. A kiss. It was his first kiss. Furthermore, that kiss represented Bokuto’s idea of equating Akaashi to the most beautiful person in the room. A kiss with Bokuto. His first kiss was with Bokuto. The man whom he admired and loved just kissed him in front of the whole team. The taste of Bokuto’s lips on his. The warmth. Bokuto tasted like the soft drink he was consuming. Akaashi refused to absorb the ongoing flutter inside his stomach. Bokuto was enjoying this game as much as he was with any volleyball match. There was no evidence shown to conclude that he kissed Akaashi out of love or with any romantic feelings involved. With Bokuto’s playful personality, it was undoubtedly that he was focusing on playing the game and getting away from the dare. It would be easier to kiss your teammate, someone whom you had been close with, than with a random stranger in the room.

Once again, catching up in his own thoughts, Akaashi was oblivious to everything that was happening around him. Startled by a tap on his shoulder by Bokuto, he blinked to revisit the feast with Fukurodani team again. Flustered and thrilled, Akaashi managed to comprehend a tiny part of the situation and realised his teammates were waiting for his answer from the previous round.

“Agaashee, you haven’t answered the question about your ideal type!”

“Captain.”

“Huh?” Bokuto tilted his head. He was more identical to an owl than ever.

“I mean, my ideal type is someone who is the Captain of a volleyball team.” The words slipped out of his tongue without him thinking much. Funny how he would overthink at unimportant times whilst his mouth just answered thoughtlessly at times like these.

“Oh, I see.” The team nodded in acknowledgement. They assumed that the captain on duty was Akaashi’s ideal type. Turning the captain into the new target, they teased him until he had to beg for forgiveness. Only Bokuto was looking down onto his shaking hands, noiseless, unamused.

♥

Bokuto was laying on the floor. Hopelessly, he pressed the number of his best friend on the keyboard of his phone. His eyes were sadly reflecting the moonlight from outside of the window. He had never felt that lifeless before.

“‘Sup, bro?”

“Kuroooooooooooooooooooo.” Bokuto whined. He was so ready to cry.

“What’s wrong? Are you alright?” Concerned by the devastation presenting in Bokuto’s voice, Kuroo immediately stopped working on his assignments and spent his whole attention on his best friend instead.

“Remember the person who came to Fukurodani to play volleyball with me? I...” He paused, unable to translate his thoughts into words. Kuroo nodded quickly then suddenly remembered that they were on the phone, so he replied with a soft, “Yes, I know Akaashi. Your team’s new setter. This is the umpteenth time you have mentioned his name, Bokuto.”

“I kissed that person. It was a dare. It’s not like I was dared to kiss him specifically. They dared me to kiss the prettiest person in the room. And _of course_ , he’s the prettiest to me. He owns enchanting eyes. His skin is so fair. I secretly checked out his bums sometimes and they look so round I want to squeeze them. I just-"

Kuroo stopped him midsentence. What did he just hear from Bokuto? He knew Bokuto's head worked in his own way, but his perspective on this entire thing had been way off the right track. Kuroo had known since the first time Bokuto talked about Akaashi. Apparently, a first-year setter just joined Fukurodani team and confessed that he enrolled for Bokuto after watching him play volleyball. Bokuto saw Akaashi as a fan of his own. He cherished Akaashi for cherishing him. But the idiotic Bokuto didn’t even realise what it truly meant from the way he thought about Akaashi. “Hang on, Bokuto, did you just say you kissed the person you secretly have sexual desires with?”

“Huh?” Bokuto gasped. “Sexual desires? Don’t mistake my words, Kuroo-kun. I see Agaashee as a big fan of mine. He’s smart, quick-minded and strong. His sets are the best. He always throws balls that make my spikes perfect. He–“

“Listen to yourself, airhead! You are literally in love with him.”

The other side of the line went silent after Kuroo yelled at him.

Kuroo ran fingers into his hair and messed it up. His hair was already so messy in the first place. It was blunt and insensitive of him to say that. As he was about to apologise, Bokuto asked.

“What is… love?”

Kuroo smashed his forehead against his desk. He could have guessed Bokuto would be the type to ask silly questions like this. He could have guessed Bokuto would be the type to be so ignorant about romantic things. But to directly hearing it from Bokuto, Kuroo welcomed the entire weight of helplessness on his body. _I don’t think I can help this guy_ , he thought to himself.

“Forget what I just said. Now, think carefully. Have you ever felt like you wanted to become a better person for Akaashi?”

Without hesitation, he replied. “Yes. An idea came up to me earlier when I was walking home. Not only I want to be the best of Aces, but also I want to make Agaashee proud.”

“Did you by any chance hear something about Akaashi’s ideal type?”

“Yes.” He murmured. Recalling the throb in his left chest when he was informed about Akaashi’s ideal type, Bokuto exhaled a deep sigh. “I didn’t really want to hear him say, ‘My ideal type is Fukurodani’s Ace’ or something identical. But somehow, a part deep inside me expected that he would at least say something close to who I am. Of course, in the end, he answered something completely different. He said he liked captains. I never imagined myself as a captain. I’m far from whom he likes.”

“And do you know why you felt that way?”

“Probably because he’s my fan. He even came to Fukurodani for me!”

Bokuto’s vibrant excitement could be heard vividly in his embodied voice. Kuroo chuckled quietly. He had given up elaborating to his best friend on his true feelings. If Bokuto-kun didn’t manage to understand the feelings himself, there was no use for Kuroo to explain about them to him.

♥

It was one early morning when Bokuto walking to school that he spotted Akaashi about ten steps in front of him. The sunrise painted Akaashi’s silhouette with golden sunlight, cotton-like white clouds and graciously blue sky. Bokuto’s pulse raced as his temperature went up. A warm feeling spread out from his very core center throughout his entire body. On his cheeks appeared two shades of blush. He felt unexplainably happy just following Akaashi from behind.

_Just like me, they long to be close to you._

Akaashi passed by his locker to grab some books. A fountain of love letters poured out onto him. Akaashi startled but kept a straight face. He didn’t hate the attention he received from the ladies in this school. However, receiving this many letters a day was tiresome. Plus, he didn’t want _anyone_ , no, a special someone to misunderstand. He disposed of the letters as swiftly as they gushed to him. In Akaashi’s heart, there was only one spot for one person. The person who playfully stole away his first kiss.

Bokuto had witnessed it all. He didn’t really have to see how many letters flooded out from Akaashi’s locker to understand his popularity amongst the girls. Bokuto himself received tons of them a day. Yet, when it came to Akaashi, a burning anger flamed up inside of him. Bokuto wanted to earn Akaashi’s attention too.

_That is why all the girls in town_

_Follow you all around_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you_

For the last six months of his second year in high school, Bokuto spent most of his time upgrading his volleyball skills. To become the best Ace of all time. To make Akaashi proud.

To be Fukurodani’s future Captain in his third year.

♥

There is a kind of love that you are hyper-aware of your own and the other half’s feelings. There is also a kind of love where you are oblivious to your own feelings. It’s common for one not to realise what their heart wants to say. Afterall, love is a complex set of emotions mixing with behaviours, and beliefs associated with strong feelings of affection, protectiveness, warmth, and respect for another person. Romantic love, additionally, is even more complicated. Especially when there are other people involved in the equation.

Kuroo and Kenma had been friends since they were little. Along the line, Kuroo consciously comprehended his feeling for his childhood friend. Although he kept confessing from times to times, it appeared to be that the little kitten Kenma had been too stubborn to accept his feelings. Nonetheless, they went on dates and acted like any couple did. Kenma was too timid to admit albeit understanding deeply his own feelings.

On the other side of the coin, Bokuto’s case was helpless.

It was a day with no official club practice, Kuroo waited for Bokuto at the entrance of his school. It was wonderful to live in the same city with your best friend. Even when things were hectic, you could catch up with each other at any time. Even when you were not in the same school, you still could see each other sometime.

“Fukurodani’s Captain.” Kuroo nodded with a smirk.

“Nekoma’s Captain.” Bokuto raised his curled fist, allowing his best friend to bump it with his own.

Kenma greeted Bokuto without lifting his eyes off of his gaming device. Kuroo detected a younger one with messy short hair, gunmetal blue eyes with scalene triangle shape.

“This must be Akaashi?”

“Oi, Kuroo! Don’t just casually call his name!” Bokuto jumped. He quickly covered his best friend’s mouth. It would be a vital mistake if Akaashi knew how much Bokuto had been babbling about him to Kuroo for the past year.

Akaashi formally greeted the two friends from Nekoma school as Bokuto introduced both parties. Four shadows spread motionlessly on the ground under the rays of sunset.

“Ah, Akaashi. Sorry for dragging you to this. Apparently, these two are going on a date and they invited me as well. It would be awful to be a third wheel, so I thought of bringing you along. After all, Akaashi said you wanted to get to know me more, right?”

Bokuto scratched his head in nervousness. It took him the whole afternoon taking into consideration to only come up with that excuse. It wasn’t wholly an excuse. Be that as it may, Bokuto was highly alert that he wouldn’t want to create any misunderstanding with Akaashi. He didn’t know how to express accurately the mixture of feelings he had inside his stomach. There were a wicked owl and an emotional butterfly. They sort of had a fight inside him.

And then a cat jumped in, chasing the owl and the butterfly away. He took a good friend named Akaashi, whom he got along well with at the volleyball club, with him to go out with his close friends. This friend just happened to be his admirer. There was nothing else apart from that. Bokuto wanted to make sure Akaashi think that way, at least until he was ready.

“We are not dating,” coldly and blankly said Kenma.

“Hah, whatever. We should go before it gets darker.” Kuroo clicked his tongue. He had grown familiar to Kenma rejecting their relationship status as casually as he breathed.

Kuroo and Kenma led the way. They walked at the front, hands in hands. Bokuto’s eyes glued on the tightly held hands. Unknowingly, he looked down at his own. It was quite cold now. It would be nice to hold someone’s hand. His eyes did waver to Akaashi’s hand for a moment, but they stopped at the wrist. Akaashi’s hands were so pretty. The long, skinny fingers decorated with prominent blue veins. Somehow the veins shared the same color with his eyes. Bokuto’s cheeks blushed for no reason. He _could_ imagine the way their fingers fit perfectly onto each other’s cracks.

Akaashi had walked silently by his side. Without saying a word, he had been examining Bokuto’s actions and behaviours, contrasting with Kenma and Kuroo who had dynamically squabbled with each other over the smallest things.

“Kenma, you seem to be excited with this double date thingy.”

“You know I don’t like going out. Plus, there’s no point for me to think of this as a date with you.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“But you’re holding my hand!” Kuroo whined.

“Am not.”

Akaashi looked over to Bokuto. His blue eyes grew concern when he witnessed Bokuto blankly staring at his own hand. He decided to break the ice by walking closer and whispering a question, “Are they always like this?”

“Kuroo and Kenma? Just ignore them. They are childhood friends.”

“I see.” Joining in staring at Bokuto’s hand with him, Akaashi pressed his face close to Bokuto’s. “Is there something wrong with your hand?”

Bokuto gasped. Quickly shoving his hands into his pockets, he wanted to destroy any evidence which indicated his desire to hold hands with Akaashi. He panicked at the tiny gap between them. It would be dangerous for the mesmerizing boy to be this close to him. It would be much more dangerous for that pretty boy to figure what thought Bokuto was flashing in his owl head.

“No, it’s nothing! It’s not like I want to hold your hand or anything, Akaashi! Ah, the restaurant is right there. I will get a table for us first!”

“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi heaved out a soft sigh.

“I’m sorry, but my best friend is quite an airhead.” Kuroo helplessly stood there to look at his best friend acting like an idiot.

“I can tell,” softly spoke Akaashi with the same flat expression on his face.

♥

“Thanks for the meal!”

“Today was fun, Kuroo!” Bokuto smiled widely from ear to ear. He was hugging Kuroo all the way. “Are you taking Kenma home now?”

Kuroo gave his best friend a high five. “Yeah, we will get going now. Early practice tomorrow. You should also take Akaashi-kun home, okay? Don’t just walk home first by yourself!”

“Bye.” Kenma greeted with his tiny voice.

“I know already!” Besides, Bokuto had already planned on escorting Akaashi home. Just a minute, a second, a millisecond more to be with Akaashi would be enough for him.

The two tall figures walk on the quiet street. Two shadows spread long on the ground, reflecting the streetlight.

“A…Akaashi…”

The pair of blue eyes that had been gluing on the ground now moved to meet with Bokuto’s. The sharp blue eyes pierced through the poor little heart. He heard a loud thud as Bokuto crumpled.

“Bokuto-san, are you okay?” He leaned over to catch the older one.

“I would appreciate it if you stop attacking me with your pretty eyes.” Bokuto took the chance and held on to Akaashi’s hand to stand up. His uncontrollably fast heartbeat had returned.

“You don’t want me to look at you anymore?” Akaashi held him close. Bokuto’s legs stumbled on the rough surface of ground.

“No! That’s not what I mean.” Bokuto leaned on Akaashi as they walked ahead.

“Tell me what you mean, Bokuto-san.”

The sentence echoed across the alley. Bokuto stayed quiet as he contemplated the words he had in mind. _How should I put it? How should I say it? This is quite a nice opportunity. Should I let Akaashi know? Should I tell him everything?_

A tide of memory flooded through him. From the first moment he saw Akaashi, his whole world changed. All these up and down feelings. All these thoughts he never knew he could think of before. The moments he unknowingly grabbed for Akaashi’s hand but taking back immediately once he realised. The times he almost asked Akaashi for more kisses.

The day his feelings for Akaashi finally knocked his mind open. He had become someone new. He had grown and changed. He wanted to be the best for Akaashi.

Now that he had acknowledge his feelings. He didn’t want to run away anymore.

“I want you, Akaashi.” He slipped his tongue without thinking much. Only when the sentence finished did he realise what he just said. Both faces turned into a funny shade of pink. Was it because of the cold weather or the heat of their bodies?

“This is a joke, isn’t it?” Akaashi pushed Bokuto away from his body. Dealing with an insanely heavy emotion on his heart right now, Akaashi didn’t believe in the words that Bokuto just slurred out.

There would be no way his idol, the national Top Five Aces he loved and admired so much, would just bluntly confess to him, right?

His heart could explode. The look on Bokuto’s face didn’t tell any lies. Under the struggles, laid a pair of honest eyes. Maybe it was the truth. Maybe Bokuto was really confessing to him.

“I’m sincere, Akaashi. I really like you. From the moment you stepped into the gym, I knew something was special about you. I saw you with wings. Your blue eyes haunted me. I even heard that song I didn’t listen to for about fifteen years. I couldn’t see anyone else but you. Akaashi, if you turn me down, all my efforts to become the Captain would turn unworthy.” Bokuto covered his mouth in disbelief of what he was saying just now. “Wait, no no no. I didn’t mean to put such a pressure to force you to accept my feelings. What I mean is, I really like you. It would be great if you accept my feelings…”

A box opened in Akaashi’s mind and appeared a reason he had been looking for. That one night at a party, he unintentionally stated that his ideal type was a Captain, just to cover up the fact that his ideal type was Bokuto. That was the reason! Akaashi was so surprised when Bokuto offered himself to be the Captain, although he never wanted to be one before. Bokuto became Fukurodani’s Captain for him.

“Shut up!” Akaashi held his chest. The increasing beat of his heart jackhammered as if it wanted to jump outside and sing the songs of love. Fluttered and flushing, he cleared the lump of shyness off his throat. “How dare you… beat me to it?”

“Huh?”

“I’m saying I had a plan to confess to you too, Bokuto-san. But you defeated me.”

They both breathed out thick smoke of air as their thoughts occupied their mind. None of them reacted. The quiet alley turned even quieter. It was likely that both were waiting for the other side to say something first. They were too busy dealing with their own messy feelings to even straighten up and make a statement. Without any verbal interaction, they both shared the same status and level of emotions. They saw through each other without using many words. Giving out his palm to Bokuto for him to hold on and stand up, Akaashi calmly spoke.

“Bokuto-san, I offered myself to be the vice-captain. I also asked the coach to change my number.”

Bokuto’s golden colored eyes lit up. His pupils widened in surprise. He took Akaashi hand and stood up. He had returned to the view from above Akaashi’s eyesight as he normally was. “Change your number? Why?”

“To be close to you, Bokuto-san. Since you’re the Captain, yours will be four. So, I changed to number five.” The moonlight softly shone on Akaashi’s face, enhancing the vibrant color on his already-so-red cheeks.

Bokuto was left dumbfounded for several minutes. His hand was still inside Akaashi’s warm palm. Although his hand was bigger in size, Bokuto found no difficulty squeezing his hand onto the smaller one of Akaashi’s. “Akaashi, you’re so pretty when you blush.”

“Don’t say weird things like that, Bokuto-san.” The embarrassing Akaashi yanked off his hand and shoved them into his jacket pockets. He picked up his foot and walked to the front.

“Your face right now reminds me of that time we kissed.” Bokuto chuckled. He liked the way Akaashi reacted whenever he was shy, especially when he was shy towards Bokuto’s words. He quickly caught up with the younger one, trying to catch his hand into his. “Akaashi, do you want to stay overnight at my place?”

Unamused, Akaashi responded. “Follow the order, Bokuto-san! You just confessed. I barely accepted it yet. If you want to talk about some pervert things, then wait for a while. And also, that dare. I swear, I could have killed you if I weren’t too busy hiding my face.”

An unidentified object gently fell in the wind. It half looked like an angel feather and half looked like a flower petal. Bokuto and Akaashi’s embodied voices resounded through every corner of the alley.

“How long is ‘a while’? Five minutes?”

“Bokuto-san!”

“Also, I will be the one who puts in. Hehe.”

“I… I know already. It’s not a topic to say aloud, Bokuto-san!”

“Hehe, pretty Akaashi keeps calling me ‘Bokuto-san’. I’m so happy!”

“Shut up, Bokuto-san.”

_Finally, I’m close to you._


End file.
